


Happy Rain Day

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Everyone is in love with Dorothea including me, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Spoilers, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Picnics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: A rainy day spoils Dorothea's birthday lunch. Unless the Black Eagles have anything to say about it.(everyone say happy birthday to my wife Dorothea)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 20





	Happy Rain Day

**Author's Note:**

> I... I love Dorothea. A lot. And so I needed to pack as much love as possible into this fic. I hope that comes across.

The sky opened up just minutes before Dorothea and Ingrid’s carriage pulled up to the Enbarr palace. They grinned to each other before making a rush for the grand doors, giggling and intentionally stepping in puddles the whole way. Soon the foyer was filled with laughter as Ingrid and Dorothea scampered in. 

“I’m so sorry it’s raining on your birthday, of all days!” Ingrid said, shaking raindrops from her sleeves.

Dorothea wrung out her hair. “Nothing to worry about! I’m just glad you could make it. If the storm had come even yesterday, you might not have been able to enjoy whatever this surprise of Edie’s is.”

“It was kind of her to invite me. And to send that carriage for us.”

“I should have sent along umbrellas as well.”

Dorothea turned, beaming. “Edie! Too important to come get us yourself, my Emperor?”

Edelgard shook her head fondly as she descended the staircase towards them. Ingrid gave a polite bow but Dorothea observed no such formalities; she charged Edelgard and enveloped the shorter woman in a tight hug. Edie smelled of ink, ash from her study’s fireplace, and just a little bit like the hair oil she had used in school. It was Emperor and Edie rolled into one— and it suited her.

Chuckling, Edelgard squeezed her back. “Happy birthday, my dear friend.” They pulled away and Edelgard cupped Dorothea’s face, eyes soft. “I’ve missed you.”

Hands covered Edelgard’s. “And whose fault is that? I’ve sent you a half dozen invitations to the opera this month!” 

Edelgard winced. “I know. I am sorry, Dorothea. But the Empire—”

“I know, silly, I know.” Dorothea kissed the tip of her nose. She understood completely, not that it made the rejected invites any less disappointing. “Maybe things will calm down in winter?”

“Let us hope so.” They shared a smile before untangling. Edelgard bent her head to Ingrid. “Thank you for coming, Ingrid. I trust things are well by you?”

“Yes!” Ingrid reported. “We’ve been busy up north, too. I am glad for the excuse to take a break.”

“Ah, yes…” Edelgard clasped her hands before her, gaze fixed on Dorothea. Her face was more serious than it usually was in the presence of old friends. “I am sorry to say that my birthday plans for you are… unable to go forward as intended.”

It was Dorothea’s turn to look serious. Perfectly painted lips tugged into a frown. “Edie. You are _not_ about to tell me you have some important meeting to attend this afternoon.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened. “No! No, of course not. But— the plan was to have a nice picnic lunch outside in the palace gardens.” This was said in a rush. Ingrid’s eyebrows rose, as if she had never seen Edelgard tumble over her words. Dorothea hid a smile beneath her hand and let Edie continue. “The rain has thrown off everything I had planned. I have arranged for the lunch to be brought inside the private dining room but… I am sorry it will not be as scenic as it could be.”

“Oh come now.” Dorothea wrapped an arm around Edelgard’s shoulders. “You’re the Emperor, sure, but even you cannot control the weather!” When Edelgard couldn’t muster more than a half smile, Dorothea pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I can see greenery any old time. But a lunch with my dearest friends?” She held out a hand to Ingrid, who took it and allowed herself to be pulled closer. “That is a precious gift.”

Now Edelgard’s face was tinted the cutest pink. Dorothea could not help but kiss her cheek again, causing Ingrid to giggle at the Emperor. 

“T-This way, then,” Edelgard managed to say. 

She began steering the trio down a hallway. Conversation was light and enjoyable as they ambled along. Operas, old friends, new friends, how much they hated rain, new crops and new dishes in the north— and all the way, Ingrid and Edelgard kept a firm grip on Dorothea’s hands. Luckily the palace halls were lavish enough to accommodate three women walking abreast. 

The door to the private dining room was ajar. Noise was spilling out— shuffling feet, raised voices, shushes. Edelgard looked confused as they approached. “Are they still setting up?” She mused. “I could have sworn I took the long way here.”

Ingrid pulled the door open and revealed a chaotic scene.

All the tables and chairs had been shoved to one side of the room. Various potted plants were scattered around, with Hubert and Bernadetta holding two each and looking perplexed. Linhardt was admiring a large blanket held up by Caspar and Petra. When he shook his head, the pair dropped the blanket and picked up a fresh one from a pile at their feet. Ferdinand was speaking with a member of the kitchen staff and pointing rather accusatory at one of the cake slices the woman was holding. 

Byleth stood in the corner looking at a scroll, but shook their head as Hubert hesitantly placed one of his pots down. He scowled as Byleth crossed to him and pointed at a spot a few inches to his right. Bernadetta giggled.

Edelgard cleared her throat. The whole room turned to her and Dorothea had to bite back laughter at Edelgard’s “amused but confused” expression. It was worn often around her Eagles.

“Our guest has arrived,” Edelgard said grandly. Caspar waved. “What exactly are you all doing?”

“I tried to stop them, your Majesty,” Hubert said. His statement was less credible given that he was holding a yellow flower with the biggest petals Dorothea had ever seen.

“That does not answer my question.” 

“We were wanting to bring the garden in here!” Petra declared. 

“Happy birthday, Dorothea!” Caspar called. “Hey Ingrid!”

Linhardt stepped forward to feel the fabric of the blanket they were holding. “That’ll do,” he said. “Nice and soft, but it won’t stain badly when someone drops something on it.”

Byleth examined their scroll. “Spread it out here.” They pointed to an open area of floor surrounded by potted plants of various heights.

Petra and Caspar did as they were told even as Bernadetta frowned. “I thought you wanted the orchid there, Professor?”

“The orchids are to go over here.” Hubert indicated a space behind them.

“You’re both wrong,” Byleth corrected without looking up.

It was Ferdinand who at last stepped forward. “As the rain has driven us inside, we thought we should carry on with the picnic anyway! Bernadetta has donated some of her personal plants so we can still eat among flora—” Bernadetta turned bright red at the mention— “and Linhardt has picked out the best picnic blanket. All that is left is to choose what tea goes best with this birthday cake.” 

“I already chose all the food and refreshments,” Edelgard said flatly. 

“Ah, but you did not choose the _best_ ones! Fear not, for I am fixing that now.” Ferdinand returned his attention to the woman holding the cakes, whose gaze kept flickering nervously to Edelgard.

“They told me to plan out where everything should go,” Byleth said. “How does it look so far?”

Dorothea couldn’t hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing. Her hands slipped from Ingrid and Edie’s as she held her gut, doubled over. How could she help it! Hubert’s pants and Bernadetta’s boots were covered in dirt. Linhardt had immediately laid down on the far side of the blanket with his eyes shut. Ferdinand was being so _Ferdinand_ it was unbearable. And all the while, Petra and Caspar were chatting like it was perfectly normal to rearrange not only the palace’s dining rooms, but also the dining plans of their leader. 

Dorothea’s laughter did not go unaccompanied: Ingrid was wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed hopelessly. Of the three, Edelgard alone looked exasperated. “I apologize for this, Dorothea,” Edelgard began. 

But Dorothea quickly waved that away, barely able to stand in her mirth. “It’s _perfect_ ,” she managed. “It’s— oh Edie, everyone, this is the _best_ kind of surprise!”

Smiles appeared all around the room. 

Under Dorothea and Byleth’s direction, the remaining plants were spread out. Ferdinand allowed the ‘approved’ food to be served before grabbing Dorothea in a spinning embrace. Hubert bowed and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. Caspar’s hug lifted her off her feet. Petra kissed Dorothea on both cheeks to wish her a proper Brigid happy birthday. Byleth presented her with an expensive looking hair clip that Ingrid helped place. When they took their seats on the blankets, Linhardt actually sat up and offered her a genuine grin. Bernadetta sat almost pressed to Dorothea’s side. 

As everyone took food and admired their handiwork, Edelgard passed Dorothea a steaming cup of Albinean berry blend. “It appears I am not the only one who has missed you.”

Dorothea held the cup close and looked at her eclectic family. The smell of various flowers, the warm chatter around her, the muffled sound of rain against the windows— it was nothing short of bliss.

“It appears so,” she agreed, leaning against Ingrid on her other side. She lifted overbright eyes to her family gathered on the blanket. “I’m so very glad it rained on my birthday.”


End file.
